


Traditionally

by Actually_Ichimatsu



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Crossdressing, Expensive Stuff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medical Procedures, Rudolph Movie, Snuggling, Unbeta'd, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Ichimatsu/pseuds/Actually_Ichimatsu
Summary: Kano is late for their designated Christmas dinner, but Shintaro isnt all that worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibitalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/gifts).



> I did a lot of Research™ for this and I found out a lot (like the Japanese do eat KFC for Christmas dinner?) And everything about Christmas and the gun stuff should be right- ^^ I hope you like this, I tried my best haha ^^
> 
> Also I uploaded this on my phone. Sorry for poor anything haha

It was warm, contrasting the ungodly cold outside. The air was warm, and pleasantly scented, with the smell of chicken- Kano was running late getting home, but Shintaro simply sighed. If the food was cold by the time Kano got back, then it was cold. A small table in the middle of their shared apartment was adorned with a small Christmas cake and a container of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Shintaro, having travelled the world with his dumb partner, knew that the greasy chicken wasn't really what they served as a secular meal for Christmas. However, Christmas without the foods didn't feel right. It would be the first Christmas they spent together, also.

Shintaro looked down at his watch. Kano was an hour late. Even though it wasnt really specifically time set aside- as a matter of fact, Shintaro had a job tonight- Kano and Shintaro seemed to have the time off together, so they supposed they could try to just eat.

_Christmas is a holiday of love and togetherness, but we aren't together,_ Shintaro thought bitterly. It was a dumb thought he had, even though they werent really a traditional couple. For god's sake, they were the same sex. Even if he loved him, it wasn't viewed as natural and generally frowned upon in the world in the date.

Even that aside, their way of meeting was not exactly the most traditional.

Their fated first job was a mess. They had not met before, but the official they had to kill was a rather big one in the Yazuka, so the employer called two of the best assassins he knew.

The two were a misfit team, one a precise, analystic gunmen, one that always aimed for the heart- named the 'Bleeding Heart' for how he killed his targets. The other, who just went in headfirst, yet a very talented swordsman- but he still was very talented with a gun, and always aimed for the head. The boy had not yet even built up a name for himself. The only way they could ever possibly hope to take down the leader was enter a large party as a couple that Shintaro hadn't bothered to remember the name of.

Shintaro utterly refused to wear the shoddy and skimpy dress, so Kano (not without whining, he wouldn't stop WHINING, he is such a child, Shintaro added mentally) wore the offending dress.

Shintaro didn't want to admit it at the time, but Kano looked hot in the dress, but no, he wasn't gay, right? He knew he wasn't. He was just appreciating his figure, the one that fit that dress well, because dresses represented the females he, oh so, loved, the one that fit the gel breast enhancers, not how the dress fit around his waist. His legs, not for how they were built like a man's, for how they were shaped like a woman's. His strongly built face and chin, and how his choppy hair felt how his sexy fucking legs would rival any woman's- fuck- the job.

(Shintaro laughed at his own remembered train of thought.)

The job itself was a huge mess too. Shintaro had accounted for body guards, but not so many- there were so many, maybe he SHOULD have overestimated as he thought he should (Kano had said, "No, no, there won't be so many! We can overtake them!", the fucking imbecile). Kano had to seduce the crowd of henchmen, where he learned to do that so well, Shintaro would never have the courage to ask.

The boss was well prepared as he had thought he would be, so Shintaro pulled out one of the pistols he brought with him- and aimed straight for the bastard's chest.

The drunken mafioso had missed every shot aimed so far and was flailing, but Shintaro calculated the precise position of his heart, and fired. The mafia member fell back immediately, and Shintaro smiled lightly, knowing he hadn't missed his spot. They didn't call him the 'Bleeding Heart' for nothing, and it certainly wasn't for his sense of mercy.

He turned around, proceeded to leave the now ruinous with bullets room. He didn't fail noticed the broken he supposed once beautiful glass vases, and the holey little trinkets, the mini chandelier whose crystals riddled the ground- this bastard must've been rich.

As Shintaro left the room mildly disappointed that it seemingly went so well in the end, he felt a searing pain through his side, and he held back a yell, letting out a slight yelp. He held the pained side as he fell to his knees, and he saw blood and he tasted the iron in his throat as he coughed.

The bastard with a supposed hole in his chest wasn't dead. The bastard defied death, and stood as if it was nothing while walking towards the painshocked 18 year old.

He was wearing a bulletproof vest. Shintaro, one who rarely made mistakes analyzing their position, made a fatal error.

"Bastard." the mafioso- the shot must've shaken him sober, great- said, as he aimed between his eyes. "Don't worry. You won't live to regret messing with the Black Snake." He sneered, and the finger on the trigger tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut, and heard the gun shoot.

A body fell to the floor, and it certainly wasn't his own.

"Hey," the annoying voice of the blonde rang, "he's dead. Nice job." Shintaro's now open eyes stared blankly backward, the pain still coursing through his veins, and he was hardly able to believe he was alive. He'd have to thank the golden cat eyed bitch later, but not right now. He couldn't.

"I have three tips of advice." Kano's voice turned bitterly serious as he walked to the like aged male and grabbed his cheeks tightly. "Don't you DARE leave me like that again." He held one finger up to the bleeding man. "Two, never turn back until you're sure they're dead." He held up a second finger. "Three, always aim for the head, you 'Bleeding Heart'." He sneered.

Shintaro stared blankly and blinked taking in all the information. Kano pulled the man up, dragging him away from the scene. "Let's get you patched up." Shintaro mumbled something he didnt remember.

The bullet left a scar, and Shintaro rubbed the spot returning to reality. Looking back down at his watch, he realized that that had been nearly two years ago. About a year since they got together. Shintaro didn't like to brag, but he did admit he had a rather sterling memory.

A year now- Shintaro remembered he hated the guy, when had he come to love him?

He had wondered this forever until the door stuttered open.

"G-good evening, Shintaro." Kano announced as he stumbled in.

The warm and calm aura was extinguished as soon as he walked in. Something was wrong. Shintaro stood to meet the now 20 year old at the front door.

"How are you-" Kano tried, but Shintaro wasn't taking it.

"Strip. now." The taller male demanded, and Kano laughed with a slightly pained look on his face.

"Wow, I shouldn't have come home so late, you obviously wanted some christmas joy, huh," Kano said breathily, without his usual tone of voice, but Shintaro's face still turned red in embarrassment.

"Kano Shuuya," he willed himself to stop blushing, "Strip. You are injured. Allow me to help. This isn't anything sexual."

"It's nothing bad Shintaro," Kano whispered, "please, let's just have dinner."

"No." Shintaro refused. "We can eat later. Please," Shintaro's voice lowered, "I need to dress whatever the wound is."

The omnipresent smile on the blonde's face faltered before falling completely before falling into his lover's arms. "Fine, 'Bleeding Heart', take care of me."

Shintaro proceeded to strip the blonde, and as he got his jacket off, he saw a huge, irony stain on the beige sweater he had worn with a hole where the blood was most concentrated- directly left to the belly button. It was rather far away from the belly button, so it should not have hit any organs, but Shintaro wasn't sure. He would have to bring it up later.

"Some small injury, huh?" Shintaro muttered, as he carried Kano to the couch, and tried not to panic. This was a lot of blood, Kano might need a blood transfusion, and sadly, they had no readily ready. Shintaro grabbed the first aid kit they kept.

Shintaro grabbed the tweezers after pulling on gloves, and Kano groaned. "Please, no," he said. Shintaro pushed down near the wound and dabbed gently around the wound and tried to get as much blood away from the wound and put an antiseptic on a rag and began to clean the wound at least a little before pulling out the bullet. Kano whimpered lightly as his words were ignored.

"I must, it will get infected and you and I both know you're not going to the hospital." he said finally as willed himself to pull out the bullet. The blood had almost stopped, at least. And the wound didn't look infected, but he'd have to see later if it was.

Shintaro was careful and precise, and Kano bit onto a pillow since he knew it would hurt. Shintaro pulled out the blood covered bullet- thank god it was in one piece, luck was on their side tonight- but put it away quickly taking for more antiseptics. He cleaned the wound more thoroughly than before, before grabbing gauze while still pushing down to try to stop the bleeding at least a little more. Shitaro cut some of the gauze and preparing to put it into the wound to pack it. "This is gonna hurt," he whispered to more himself than to Kano. He carefully, but still quickly, put the gauze in the wound and packed it well.

Then, Shintaro wrapped the wound tightly for the short boy, and sighed as he finished, still putting pressure on the wound, gloves soaked in blood.

"How the hell did you even manage to get shot, Mister Shoot Everyone In The Head?" Shintaro sighed, his heart pounding violently.

"The guy saw me." Kano sighed. "And he had someone shoot me. Got both of them, thankfully. Anyway," Kano's tired voice said quietly, "how did you manage to learn to care for a gunshot wound?"

"I learned from the best." Shintaro smiled.

"Me?" Kano smiled vibrantly in return.

"No, the internet." Shintaro shot back. Kano looked more hurt now than when he walked in, Kano shoved him lightly.

"Go get me water." Kano laughed, and even though a tinge of pain was in his voice, Shintaro knew Kano would be fine now. He would probably be tired for a while and he wouldn't be able to go on jobs for a while, but fine.

(That is if he remembered to change the wound's dressing. Oops.)

Shintaro came back with food and water(and clean hands), the food including a slice of cake and the chicken.

"Shintaro, I can't eat-" Kano wheezed, before getting cut off by Shintaro shoving the water in his face.

"Who said this was for you? I get a reward for not getting shot and for dressing that wound professionally." Shintaro smirked.

Kano pouted as he sipped the water. "Yeah, Mister 'The-Internets-always-right'."

Shintaro made a face, and bit into the now cold chicken. "I waited for you, and now this chicken is cold. I hate you." Kano pouted more. "You can hate me, but you can't hate me." The shorter male smirked slightly.

It was short for a short while before Shintaro decided to say, "Tell me if you feel like you're literally dying again though.", glaring at the TV as if that would turn it on, "We might actually have to go to the hospital."

"Who said i didn't?" Kano said, only half-kidding.

"I mean like, 'oh boy I literally have a hole in my stomach,' not like 'oh boy pain, I'm dying', imbecile." Shintaro said bluntly, finally picked up the TV remote, and sat down at the foot of the couch and turned it on.

"Can we watch Christmas movies?" Kano smiled lightly. "We have the Ruldolph movie," Shintaro grabbed the DVD off the rack. It may be the English version, but after travelling abroad, he picked up the language rather well. And either way, he already knew a good bit before he began working. He was fluent in the language, and he was pretty sure Kano had to be pretty good.

"Good enough." Kano smiled lightly.

Shintaro realized something, and pulled out a few large, fluffy blankets and laid them on the floor in front of the TV, as well as some pillows. He pulled one more, thinner blanket on, and then lifted Kano off the now blood covered couch.

As Shintaro realized that Kano was a fucking mess caked in blood, he carried Kano- bridal style- to the bathroom, and stripped him of the rest of his clothes.

"Shintaro!" He shouted, quietening when he felt a twinge of pain, "I can clean myself!" He said, chuckling.

After a few minutes of arguing, Shintaro stubbornly gave him the rag and soap, and told him not to move too much from his position on the counter, as Shintaro did not want to redress it prematurely. The blood flow seemed to stop flowing violently, but Shintaro surely didn't want it to start again.

"Yell when you're done!" Shintaro yelled through the door when he shut it. "Or I'll just come in when I get your clothes." He muttered as he walked away.

Shintaro grabbed some of Kano's comfy clothes, and decided to change himself. There was a lot of blood, he would probably burn these clothes if Kano didnt want them, and the blood would be hard to clean out of the couch, but it was new. They could clean it.

Shintaro realized as changing- he had a job tonight. How did he forget- but it wasn't as if he could go with Kano like this. He decided to not do the job tonight- the guy did tend to run in patterns, he could kill him next week; or whatever. The client could wait.

Anyways, it was Christmas, he thought as he finished dressing in his comfy red hoodie and black sweatpants. It was cold, but he could just turn up the thermostat if he got too cold. It wasn't like they had a shortage of money. With their money they make, they could afford this nice apartment with two bed- and bath- rooms, and a nice TV and a kitchen dining room combo. They could still pay for a nice car after that- yes, they surely didn't have have a shortage of money.

Shintaro's eyes caught the teddy bear he had picked up for Kano, and he decided to take it to him as well when going to give him his clothes.

The teddy bear was a brown, generic one, and it held a little box. Inside that box, was a heart shaped golden locket Shintaro had bought, and when the locket was opened, you could see a small picture of the two together. It was a really cheesy and expensive gift, but Shintaro didn't care. He couldn't think of anything else, and he felt a little bad just giving a generic stuffed animal to his lover.

"Kano, are you finished?" Shintaro said through the door, holding the beige sweatpants and the black and white shirt, and underwear.

"Mm." Kano made a noise of confirment, and Shintaro walked in to a mostly clean (and naked) boyfriend. He looked exhausted and nauseous, an obvious side effect of blood loss.

Shintaro gave the boy the stuffed animal, and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Kano laughed. "A little funny time to give me this, huh?" Kano hugged onto it then though. "Merry Christmas." Shintaro smiled. The young adult hadn't seen the box yet, but the man was observant. He'd notice it soon.

Shintaro helped Kano into his clothes gently, then carried the injured young adult downstairs. Kano said something muffled by the bear, something like, "I didn't get you a present, I feel bad now." Or that's what Shintaro would like to think.

Once they got downstairs, Shintaro placed Kano onto the realm of fluffy blankets, and told him not to move. He put in the disc, and let the bright previews show, and quickly got another water bottle and turned off the lights.

By the time Shintaro got back, the previews barely got through half, and Kano held tightly to the teddy bear. However, Shintaro noticed, the tiny box that the bear was holding to was placed off the blanket, and the locket was out of the box. Shintaro smiled as he placed the water bottle on Kano's right side and laid on Kano's left. Kano looked just about ready to sleep, having pulled the top blanket over his waist. On closer inspection, Kano had the locket around his neck. Shintaro smiled brighter, but the smile became subdued.

"I think that'll scar." Shintaro pulled Kano onto him, putting his lower body onto Shintaro's, overlapping their bodies, and Kano's head rested near Shintaro's as well.

"Great." Kano said sarcastically.

"Hey," Shintaro said quietly, "we'll mirror eachother," Shintaro said quietly, rubbing his wound on his right side.

"That's why I'm pouting." Kano joked, and Shintaro was feigning hurt. "How rude."

It was quiet for a moment, then Kano said, "You really do have a bleeding heart."

"I do not." Shintaro said stubbornly. "I just care about you."

"I care about you? Is that all you can say about our love?" Kano complained, the golden locket swinging as he spoke. He was quickly hushed when Shintaro bent over and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Shuuya." Shintaro said gently, a gentle smile on his face.

"I love you too, Shintaro." Kano smiled tiredly, and yawned as the title screen came on.

Shintaro hit play anyway, but Kano was asleep in the first five minutes. Shintaro stared at the TV, the words missing him as he snuggled up to Kano. His mind wandered to the earlier thoughts he was thinking.

After considering that his boyfriend- not girlfriend, boyfriend- got shot while trying to kill a man, that Shintaro himself had to clean the wound and take out the bullet, and even though this all happened tonight, they were now snuggling while watching a dumb christmas movie, yeah, they were definitely not a traditional couple.

But hey, it was Christmas. Who said it had to be traditional?


End file.
